1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to spinner devices such as those used for playing board games. In particular, it relates to spinner devices having changeable indicia.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses various types of spinner devices having changeable indicia.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,549 to Ruderian discloses a device whose indicia consist of pages in a book and whose pointer mechanism is slipped onto the pages like a large paper clip. Page 42 of the 1981 Creative Publications catalog of educational materials shows a pointer mounted on a transparent plastic covering device into which various cards can be slid.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,933,827 to Alberts and 4,243,223 to Ver Hoef et al. disclose spinners consisting of pointer mechanisms joined to suction cups which can be affixed, via suction, to various flat surfaces bearing indicia. U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,893 to Payne discloses a pointer mechanism joined to a magnet, together with a metallic base and various indicia-bearing cards, the magnet fitting through holes in the cards and adhering to the metallic base. The magnet-pointer assembly must be removed and then replaced when cards are changed.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,167,407 to Johnson discloses a spinner device consisting of a pointer mechanism joined to a cylindrical post, cards with central holes, and a wooden base also having a central hole. The cylindrical post fits through the holes in the cards and seats in the hole in the wooden base. The post-pointer assembly must be removed and then replaced when cards are changed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,825 to Anania discloses a spinner device which includes both fixed and changeable indicia. The fixed indicia surround the pointer mechanism within a circular inner area, while the changeable indicia are printed on a ring which surrounds the fixed indicia. The drawings for this patent show a notch in the outer edge of each ring, which apparently mates with a raised tab on the surface of the device to assure proper alignment between the inner indicia and that on the rings. In distinction to the other prior art, with this device part of the indicia can be put in place simply by placing it on top. However, before a ring can be placed it must be turned such that the notch in the outer edge is in the proper position for mating. The amount of turning required can be as much as 180 degrees.